Learn the lesson about Joyce Escalera
June 2, 2018 SUPRISE ang lesson ni Joyce Abestano as a cute and sassy high school girl Joyce Escalera (who enrolled at Merry Knowledge Academe) dahil sa aral ng eskwela sa ating comedy project na top-rating at award-winning curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol tuwing Sabado ng gabi sa inyong Trese ng Bayan. Considered that the sitcom made its mark on Philippine TV and continues to teach good values and learn the lessons to its high school students to enjoy watching every Saturday night, the curriculum-based sitcom based on the K-12 high school curriculum became one of the top-rating programs of IBC 13 with its consistent viewership uptrend and climb to the top as the no. 1 spot, ruling Saturday primetime since March 24, 2018. She's got a formidable line-up. Pagsamahin ba naman sina Runaway Princess Keith Cruz as Keith Escalera at ang Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit as Raisa Ungasis. On top of that, naririyan pa siyempre ang mga high school tweens na ba-yang sina Andrea Brillantes, Mianne Fajardo at Sajj Geronimo (who are also host the teen magazine show TeenGirls on the cable and satellite youth-oriented entertainment channel Secarats TV). Siyempre pa, kasama ang mga classmates nasa Diliman High School nina Patrisha Samson, Justin Ward, Andres Muhlach at Nathaniel Britt, si Mr. Fu bilang Principal Oscar ang high school principal ng Diliman High School, Alodia Gosiengfiao bilang Ma'am Alodiaa ng very nice teacher at librarian nasa library ng Diliman High School, Amanda Lapus bilang Ma'am Amanda ang nurse nasa school clinic ng Diliman High School, Tess Antonio bilang Aning Franciaang cafateria owner ng Aning's Coffeeteria, Victor Basa bilang Alwyn ang assistant ni Aning and ang cafeteria waiter ng Aning's Coffeeteria at Robby Mananquil bilang Coach Robby (who did a marriage couple of Maxene Magalona who are also topbill the curriculum-based sitcom as a high school teacher and a high school coach). Kasama rin sa number one curriculum-based sitcom tuwing Sabado ng gabi sina King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez bilang Tonton Escalera, Showbiz Royalty Sweetheart Maxene Magalona bilang Ma'am Maxene at ang Comedy Prince Patrick Destura bilang Patrick Loyzaga. Iskul Bukol which airs every Saturday, 7 p.m. after the PBA on IBC 13. 'About Iskul Bukol' The former Iskul Bukol :The original famous sitcom aired from 1977 to 1990 every Tuesday evening. Featuring the iconic comedy trio of Tito, Vic and Joey (TVJ), which tackled the intricacies of college life and became a household name. One of the most popular and trend-setting sitcoms in the history of Philippine television, Iskul Bukol became so successful and became a contender with another legendary Philippine TV show, the more wholesome John en Marsha. :The show was centered as three ill-behaved students of the fictional Wanbol University. :The Escalera brothers Tito (Tito Sotto) and Joey (Joey de Leon), a notorious siblings and the class bullies who always pick on Vic Ungasis (Vic Sotto), the good-looking, kind and brainy and smart teacher’s pet wih a chick magnet. Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa), the university’s resident professor who has a crush on Joey. Mang Temi (Bing Angeles), the dark-complexioned operator operator the university's cafeteria with loyal ward and busboy Redford (Redford White) and Jimmy "Big J" (Jimmy Santos) as waiters. Tonette Macho (Anthony Roquel), Tito and Joey’s accomplice and resident fall guy as a gay student who always befriends the fairest girl in class. Aling Jacoba (Dely Atay-Atayan), Vic's mother from the town of Tiaong, Quezon. Bibeth (Bibeth Orteza) is Vic’s noisy roommate and opinionated friend. Richie (Ritchie D’Horsie) is the fellow student who always waits for the university’s dismissal bell. Mary (Mary Masab) is the college sweetheart who was later replaced by Joey Anson (Joey Albert), the campus darling who is the apple of Vic’s eye. Pekto (Ariel Villasanta), a fellow student and part-time waiter at Mang Temi's canteen who dressed liked a 70s punk rocker. Mr. Escalera (Rod avarro), the father of the Escalera siblings. :The movies were also made popular one with Iskul Bukol: The Movie in 1977, Iskul Bukol Fresmen in 1980, The Best of Iskul Bukol: The Movie in 1987 and Iskul Bukol 20 Years After (The Ungasis and Escaleras Adventure) in 2008 which Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon reunited for the comedy movie. :A sequel to the sitcom Back to Iskul Bukol aired from 1999 to 2000 and the reimagining remake version aired on TV5 in 2011. Rebirth of Iskul Bukol :A return, revival of the late 70s and 80s sitcom was reformatted when IBC-13 retains the partnership of Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS), a line producer and production unit under the leadership of the owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. unveiled to educate and empower Filipino learners and develop his quality of education for the new Iskul Bukol to create a curriculum-based program for high school life aligned to the K-12 high school curriculum. From its former era of Wanbol University in the original sitcom, the transformation and adoptation into a curriculum-based sitcom took over a new format since its inception in January 7, 2017. :Based on the K-12 high school curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd), Iskul Bukol targets to a young audience of its high school students and all-female high school teachers. Its consistent top-rater on weekends and has always been part of the top 30 list of most watched programs in the country. :The sitcom made its mark on Philippine TV and continues to teach good values and learn the lessons to its high school students to enjoy watching every Saturday night. The curriculum-based sitcom became one of the top-rating programs of IBC 13 with its consistent viewership uptrend and climb to the top as the no. 1 spot, ruling Saturday primetime since March 24, 2018. :Iskul Bukol will also feature a selected college student of the fictional Wanbol University for young adults only, appeared to Diliman High School for an occasional episode of the curriculum-based sitcom where the Wanbol students meets its high school students at Diliman High School. :The curriculum-based sitcom was such a huge hit despite the social networking sites like the top trending topics on Twitter, one of the most liked fanpages on Facebook, Instagram and the most viewed program in the video-on-demand site IBC Video and HOOQ with more than 25 million page viewers as of April 2017. The merchandise like school supplies (notebooks, pencils, erasers, bags, pencil case, watches, ballpen), dolls, wall clocks, stickers, posters, among others are also being sold available in the market, and Iskul Bukol app and Iskul Bukol Mobile Game App (Android Apps on Google Play and iOS). Its soundtrack album of the sitcom released under IBC Records and Ivory Music & Video in May 24, 2017. :More than anything else, we are now armed with some of the most advanced technological facilities, which is a quantum leap from that of the former. Aside from satellite, we make our programs available to your homes through Internet broadcast on broadband quality for 24 hours daily worldwide.